


I Am Not Your Mother, I Am A Dog, Said The Dog

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: One for the road. Spoilers for "William", sort of.





	I Am Not Your Mother, I Am A Dog, Said The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

I Am Not Your Mother, I Am A Dog, Said The Dog

## I Am Not Your Mother, I Am A Dog, Said The Dog

#### by Halrloprillalar

From: "Halrloprillalar" <> Subject: [Spenderfic] I Am Not Your Mother, I Am A Dog, Said The Dog One for the road. Spoilers for "William", sort of. April 29, 2002. A sketch of Spender. 

* * *

**I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER, I AM A DOG, SAID THE DOG** by Hal 

Jeffrey had the book. It wasn't the same copy, though, with his name written in the front in faded green ink and a grape Kool-Aid stain on page five. That had been lost when those bastards trashed his apartment. When they trashed his life. 

But it was the same book. He read it when the pain in his chest got too bad. He could hear her voice reading the words aloud, coaxing him to recite along with her. He could see her fingers, smoke-yellow, pointing out the bird, the dog, turning the pages. He remembered how terrible she smelled and how much he loved her. 

And when the pain got worse, he stopped reading. 

Jeffrey made a cup of tea. There wasn't much around to eat, so he put in extra sugar. He sat down on the couch and the springs creaked. One of these days, it would break. 

Last night, he'd stayed in his room because Alex had someone over, some alien or spy or trick. Today, Alex was out and there were new rings on the coffee table, glasses with a sad quarter-inch of melted ice in them. The bottle of whiskey was still a third full. Jeffrey drank his tea. 

Alex had plans for him, Jeffrey knew, but Jeffrey had plans for himself first. When he could walk further than across the room without wanting to sit down, he was off. 

First, he'd find his mother. They'd taken her and taken her, but he'd get her back again and this time, she'd be safe. He'd find a place for her and she'd be safe forever. 

And then he'd find his father and make him pay. 

On the corner of the table was an ashtray with six, no, seven butts spilling out of it. Jeffrey wanted to take the ash and rub it on his book, so it would smell right again. There was a half-empty pack of Players, too, and a lighter. 

Jeffrey read. "Are you my mother?" He closed his eyes and drank more tea. Then he shook out a cigarette, lit up, and turned the page. 

-fin- 

I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed writing these. 

* * *

Halrloprillalar "Hal"  <\----- NEW EMAIL ADDRESS http://come.to/prillalar  
"The human wang is a beautiful thing." 

  * Homer Simpson 



* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Halrloprillalar 


End file.
